Aaron and Emily: Today I Do
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: The first member of Emily's old team is taken out and Reid picks up on Aaron and Emily's change in behavior. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here, finally back with Aaron and Emily. Sorry it's taken so long but, well the writers suck. A very well known fact, especially after Emily's last episode. Cause it wasn't heart breaking enough to get rid of her. No, they had to go and make us think she was dead and have her funeral and then go, Oh! By the way, we really didn't kill her. *grunts* Bastards. Don't get me wrong, I am beyond thrilled that she's not dead but GAH! *clears throat* Okay, ranting done. Now, I'm going to reassure everyone that I will not do what the writers did. I have plans that will ensure Emily stays where she belongs. No way am I tearing the family apart. Not happening. Last rant before going on. SEAVER IS IN THE BEGINNING! I can't even say how pissed I was about that. It's just-*screams* *coughs* Okay, onto the story. Like the others for this story line, it probably won't be very long. We'll focus mainly on Emily. Haven't got much else so...really need a new ending.

Disclaimer: I own Bethany and Mallory.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron watched Emily as she paced while jiggling her phone in her hand. His office wasn't very big but she was making great use of the space that was there.

"It's not going to make the call on its own, Em." he tried to joke.

Emily smiled. "I know. I just haven't talked to Tsia in a long time."

Aaron nodded. "I understand that but you need to find out if she knows. You need to make sure they all know, so they can all be on guard."

Emily exhaled. "Did I mention that Sean isn't happy I told you?"

Aaron grunted. "Sean can suck it up. I'm your husband, not to mention boss and fellow profiler. There was no way you could have kept this hidden. We know each other too well."

Emily smiled again before looking down at her phone. "Alright, I'll call." she hit a few buttons on her phone and looked back at Aaron. "I'll see you in the conference room."

Aaron nodded again and watched Emily leave his office. He sat back with a sigh and prayed Tsia was alright. He didn't know how Emily would react if any of her former team was dead. Well, no, he took that back. He did know how she'd react. Badly and most likely would try to pull away from him and the team to handle it on her own so they wouldn't be in danger. But Aaron wasn't going to let that happen. They were a family and they'd get through this together.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Reid was concerned. He'd noticed changes in Emily recently, Aaron too. They both seemed on edge and seemed even more aware of what was around them.

"Hey Hotch," Reid approached his boss after watching Emily's phone conversation.

Aaron faced Reid. "What is it?"

Reid hesitated a bit. "Is Emily okay?"

Aaron wasn't surprised Reid picked up on something but kept his mask in place. "She's fine, why?"

Reid twisted his hands. "She just got a phone call and seemed kind of tense and upset."

Aaron nodded. "Alright, I'll talk to her. Don't worry, Spencer."

Reid returned the nod. "Okay."

Aaron watched the young genius walk away before making eye contact with his wife. He motioned to a side room and she gave a small nod. Aaron walked into the room and waited for Emily to join him before closing the door.

"Reid says you got a phone call." Aaron said bluntly.

Emily exhaled sharply. "It was Tsia. Jeremy is dead. He was bumped on his run and called Tsia saying he wasn't feeling well. She got home and he didn't have a pulse."

Aaron ran a hand over his face. "What's Tsia going to do?"

"I told her to dump her phone, get on a plane and get out of France." Emily said. "I told her cash transactions only and to get back to the US."

Aaron nodded. "Good." he watched Emily for a moment. "Are you okay?"

Emily blew out a tiny breath before clearing her throat. "Jeremy was a friend as well as a team mate. It's gonna take a bit to come to terms with him being gone."

Aaron screwed anyone who might see them and pulled Emily into his arms. "We'll get through this Emily, together."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron looked up from his book as Emily's phone beeped signaling that she had a text message. Closing his book as he watched her frown, he mirrored her expression.

"Who is it?" he asked.

Emily looked at him. "It says unknown caller. The message just says 'see you soon'."

Aaron's frown deepened. "Do you think it's Tsia? You did tell her to dump her old phone."

Emily shrugged. "It's possible."

Aaron reached out and took her hand as she bit her lip. "Hey, until we know otherwise, we stick with the positive. For now, it's Tsia."

Emily exhaled and nodded. "Right." she put her phone back on the side table and scooted back to Aaron's side, pulling her feet up on the couch.

Aaron wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. They both tried to relax and remember, for now they were safe.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Hey, that's actually longer then I thought! Cool! *clears throat* Now for the bad news. Even though I'm not sending Emily away, A&E will be ending with her final episode. Don't worry, OD and Major Episodes still have a long way to go and LEC isn't ending any time soon. *grunts* Given how long it is already and I'm only in season two, I don't think it's ever ending. So, I'm sorry to everyone who loves A&E but this is how it has to be. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
